


‘Tis the damn season.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: “So we could call it evenYou could call me babe for the weekend'Tis the damn season, write this downI'm stayin' at my parents' houseAnd the road not taken looks real good nowAnd it always leads to you in my hometown”- Tis the Damn Season by Taylor Swift from Evermore album
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	‘Tis the damn season.

“You haven’t been home for years,” Sam says, sending Lena an exacerbated smile as she throws another t-shirt onto her childhood bedroom floor. “You’re going.”

”I don’t know why it’s necessary,” Lena whines from her place on Sam’s bed.

”Because you know you want to see Kara,” Sam responds, the room going quiet with the words. The _‘and Alex’_ hangs in the air like a bomb falling from the sky, frozen in time just an inch from hitting the ground. That’s what it feels like for Lena too, like if Sam actually said those words her world would literally shatter. Sam doesn’t say it, that bomb of emotion dissolving into the playful banter between the two best friends.

“Besides,” Sam says, shimming a tight black tank top on, “we can show the people we hated in high school how hot and successful we are.”

Lena just laughs at Sam, happy to be back in this place, in this room, with Sam, but her mind keeps trying to go back in time to the night that left the perpetual ache in her heart.

__

Lena doesn’t even have to look back when she hears the door open to the only bar in their Southern California town. Something in the energy in the room shifts, maybe it’s that faint smell of leather, or how she could always tell when Alex was close by, but it stops her, midway between bringing her beer bottle to her mouth. Sam makes eye contact with her, both turning their heads at the same time. For Lena it feels like slow motion as her eyes land on the hazel ones that she’d spent so many nights looking into, so many nights wishing she could still see. The reaction in Alex is visible. Surprise, the drop of that smirk that she always has on her face, eyes slightly wide and startled. It only lasts seconds before she looks away, but Lena can tell she’s still shaken.

The next set of eyes she sees are Kara’s who widen in excitement as she almost knocks everyone in the room over to get to Sam and Lena.

“I didn’t know you two were coming,” Kara squeals, pulling them both into a hug. “This is the best surprise ever.”

Lena listens, or tries to, as Kara updates them on art school and the project she’s starting to use art therapy for a wide range of people who would benefit from it. She listens as Kara talks about her boyfriend who will be meeting her parents for the first time the next day. She listens as Kara asks about Sam and Ruby and Sam’s job. Lena even manages to answer when Kara asks her about her own life, but it gets harder and harder when she feels that presence behind her. Something about the way the air between the two of them charges makes her know who it is, the warmth radiating off of the shoulder that her head had been on countless times.

”Alex,” Sam yells, leaning in to hug her tight, thankfully cutting the tension for her best friend.

”Hey,” Alex says, turning a smile on Lena that she’s missed more than she ever imagined she would, that she has spent too much time picturing.

”Hey,” Lena says back, standing to step forward into Alex’s open arms, settling into a spot that had always felt like it was carved out for her.

The memories come easily then.

They’re no longer in the bar, instead standing in the parking lot of their high school, Lena pressed into Alex. Alex isn’t wearing a leather jacket, instead a letterman jacket with her track letters on it, Lena’s high school class ring on a shell necklace around her neck, hanging just below the collar of her cotton t-shirt.

That moment had been just a few hours before it had all fallen apart.

Alex letting go brings her back to where they actually are. Enough time has passed for Kara to pull Sam away to more friends, leaving Alex Sam’s seat at the bar.

It’s too close when they face each other, Alex’s knees settling without hesitation on each side of Lena’s. She has to lean in to hear Alex when she talks.

”I’ve thought about seeing you again for years,” Alex says, “I don’t know why I didn’t realize you’d look this beautiful.”

So many moments flash though Lena’s memories then. Alex asking her to be her girlfriend. Holding Alex’s hand between classes. Alex kissing her for the first time. Alex in a suit at prom. Alex’s shaking hands that same night as they’d gone all the way for the first time. She could still feel Alex’s touch from that night.

”Go for a ride with me?” Alex asks. Lena finds herself nodding, following Alex out of the bar without much of a thought, existing somewhere between what was and what wasn’t.

Alex’s truck is still a red Toyota with mud on the tires, but it’s upgraded. The small truck with 400,000 miles on it that her Dad had given her is now a four wheel drive king cab. She still has to give Lena a hand to boost her inside.

It’s quiet as Alex drives, taking turns that are all too familiar to Lena.

When she parks in the parking lot between the high school and the Methodist church, Lena knows where they’re going.

Their spot.

A clearing just a short walk into the trees, still holding the bench that Alex had put their, the A + L still carved in the corner of a weathered piece of wood.

The same spot where Lena had left Alex standing there, looking like her world had ended. The night Alex had gotten down on one knee, with her class ring in hand, telling Lena that she knew she couldn’t afford a real ring right now but she would. Telling Lena she’d give her everything she ever wanted. Lena hadn’t even been able to do anything but shake her head, crushing both of their hearts right on the spot.

“How’s LA?” Alex asks when they’re finally sitting down.

Lena doesn’t know how to answer. “It’s good,” she finally says.

Alex looks at her then, watching Lena’s face carefully, and Lena knows that Alex can see right through it. Alex had always been able to tell which smile she was faking, which laugh wasn’t real, when she needed something and when she didn’t.

”It is good. Being an attorney for Capitol Records is everything I ever wanted. I get to work with Sam and see Ruby daily. The perks are nice,” Lena tells her.

”Was it worth it?” Alex asks, putting that time bomb right back in the air, leaving Lena to either catch it or let it hit the ground.

Lena can’t bring herself to say anything, to admit what has been hanging in the air between them over the last eight years. Instead, she lets what she wants take over and leans in, lips finding Alex’s for their first kiss in such a long time. They’d kissed at this spot a million times before, had risked a lot to do a lot more in such a risky place, too young and in love to care about the consequences. Now, Alex’s mouth is so sure, hands so steady as she pulls Lena into her, grip strong like the adult she is instead of the nervous kid that had been sitting there the last time they’d kissed.

When they pull apart, it’s that same smile on Alex’s face that had sent her reeling as a teenager.

”How’s business?” Lena asks.

”Dad officially retired two years ago. We’ve done a lot of restructuring to do construction in echo friendly ways and expanded to some Habitat For Humanity projects. I actually love going to work everyday,” Alex says, telling Lena that the job she’d always been met to have was now hers, taking over for Jeremiah at Danvers Construction.

”When do you go back?” Alex asks.

”Sunday,” Lena responds, the quiet stretching out around them in the dark night, the stars the only thing really lighting their faces.

”Staying with your parents?”

”Yes. Where are you living now?”

”I’ve got my own place by the lake. Do you want to see it?”

Lena just nods because honestly she wants to spend as much time with Alex tonight as she can.

The drive to Alex’s is quiet, Lena’s lips still tingling from that kiss, lost in thought of the small talk after it.

She gasps when they pull up to the house, the huge windows and lights everything she ever thought Alex’s house would be.

When they walk in, Lena finds herself looking everywhere, at the fifteen foot ceilings that feature floor to ceiling windows, a huge Christmas tree with more ornaments than it could actually hold filling up one corner.

Leather couches and reclining chairs point towards a large television, the dining room just to the left with the kitchen further than that.

“You built this?” Lena asks, finally breaking the quiet.

”I sure did,” Alex says. “Upstairs is the master, two bedrooms, and two full bathrooms. The downstairs is where we all hang out. I’ve got a pool table, a bar, and a full gym. That isn’t the best part though,” Alex says, gesturing towards the stairs that go to the second floor.

Lena follows Alex, down the hall and into what is clearly the master bedroom. Alex’s large bed is centered in the room, but Alex doesn’t give Lena much time to look at it, instead leading her to a door that she’d think was a closet.

When Alex opens it, all that is there is a almost straight up staircase that is more like climbing a ladder, leading them up and through a hole cut in the floor.

Alex helps Lena climb through it before she shuts it behind her, leaving Lena in the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her entire life. It looks like a snow globe, a large dome of glass, with the most breathtaking view of the stars and the lake below them. Lena can see the lights around another building on the property and a dock just past it.

”That’s my office,” Alex says, nodding towards where Lena had been looking.

She takes her time then to look at the space.

The rest of the floor is covered in a large comfortable pad and at least ten pillows, shelves line the outside of the circle with countless books in it.

”Lay down,” Alex says.

Lena takes her time to take her shoes off and does just that, getting herself settled next to Alex, nothing but a view of the stars above them, shining brightly.

”This is stunning,” Lena says.

”You sure are,” Alex responds.

Lena turns to meet Alex’s gaze, rolling on her side to face her.

”I don’t want to spend this weekend talking about what could have been and what went wrong,” Alex says, fingers coming to land softly on Lena’s face, thumb softly running across her cheek.

”What do you want?” Lena asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

”I want you to stay tonight and sleep in with me tomorrow. I want you to be mine again, even though you’re leaving, even if it’s just for the weekend.

Lena can’t think of anything to say. She knows how complicated this could get, she knows how much she probably should discuss with Alex. She knows how heartbreaking this could all end.

Instead, she leans in, kissing Alex hard, letting Alex roll her on her back to rest her weight on her.

Instead, she forgets about the consequences and the past and the hurt and the pain and settles into how it feels to have Alex’s hair tickling her face, Alex’s tongue against her own.

Her Alex from so many years ago had been a teenager, just starting to go from skinny to the firmness of muscle, a little unsure of herself, but this Alex, this adult currently running her tongue down Lena’s neck, this Alex is all muscle and calloused hands and smirks and sureness.

She lets herself get swept away by Alex’s hands and mouth all over her, by the push and pull of Alex’s fingers, by Alex’s name tumbling off her lips like a mantra of what could have been but maybe won’t ever be. She lets herself be pushed to the precipice and pushed over the edge time and time again by every deliberate touch Alex makes.

When they’re done, she lets Alex wrap her arms around her, lets herself settle into Alex, into her warmth and safety, lets Alex kiss her head as she says ‘goodnight babe.’ Finally, she lets her heart connect with Alex’s again, something that she knows she’ll never truly be able to stop.

Even if it’s forever or just for the weekend...

’Tis the damn season.


End file.
